


Please Blow, Sir

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Years, Officer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Isaac and Scotts designated driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Blow, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad with tags.. Hah.
> 
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles

It was rare for one of Lydia’s parties to end before sun-up, and this one rang true in nature. Scott and Isaac had a little too much to drink, and Stiles, being the responsible party and designated driver thought it time for them to go. He had to fight his way through the crowd of people to make it over to them. 

“Scott, Isaac, come on, finish what’s in your cup, it’s time to go” Stiles told them. Scott looked at him like he was an alien before chugging the last of his drink down. 

“Stiles, it’s New Years, let’s stay and have some fun!” Isaac told him. Isaac looked worse off than Scott but continued sipping his drink in his best attempts to stay longer. 

“Seriously, guys… Do you really want to deal with my father catching us here drinking? Sure, he knows we’re here, but he thinks we’re being responsible” Stiles told them, air quoting the word responsible. “You know Lydia’s neighbors aren’t going to be happy that it’s nearly three in the morning and the party is still going. Remember last time, they called the cops” 

“Alright, alright” the other two said in unison. “But Stiles” Isaac spoke up, he looked unsure of what he was about to do, but gained a burst of confidence, leaned in and kissed Stiles, hard on the lips. 

Scott looked hurt, grabbing Isaac by the shoulder and pulling him back. “What the hell man! I thought you liked me.” 

“I do, Scott, I just had to find a way to get you to spill your feelings for me. So maybe kissing Stiles was a bad idea. I blame alcohol!” Isaac pumped his fist in the air at his obvious win before Scott stole him away and kissed him. 

“Okay, guys, really we’re going now. And while I’m happy for the two of ya’ll and your new found happy and horniness, please, keep it pg in the jeep. My baby doesn’t want to see all that.” Stiles grabbed both of them now, dragging them to the jeep. 

******

Stiles pulled the jeep up to Scotts and let them out. “Okay, everybody out! My girl has seen enough!” He looked back to Scott and Isaac, who had somehow lost a few layers since leaving the party. They hopped out of the car. “Remember!” Stiles hollered to them, “Use protection!!!” 

As he pulled away from the house, he smiled to himself. It was about damn time the two of them got their act together. They’d been pining over each other for a while now, and since Allison is out of the picture, Isaac finally had his chance. Luckily for him, Scott still told Stiles almost everything so he was able to help Isaac out a bit. Though, he was still unsure why Isaac kissed him. 

Apparently, lost in thought, Stiles didn’t realize he’d been speeding until the flash of red and white lights came up behind him and the siren turned on. “Fuck. Shit… Please don’t be my dad, please don’t be my dad” he repeated to himself silently. 

“License and registration please” The officer said to him. It wasn’t his father, so he’d dodged a bullet there, but he wasn’t entirely sure of who this new officer was. He’d never seen him around the station. Stiles couldn’t get a good look at him, it was dark, and the lights in his jeep were dim. He handed over the information the officer had asked for. 

“Are you aware you were going 65 in a 40?” The officer asked him. His voice alone made Stiles want to crawl out of his skin. Stiles’ never really been one to listen well to authority, because he was so used to being able to joke with everyone on the force. This guy, though, Stiles knew he should be cool, but he couldn’t help it. 

“No sir, I was lost in thought.” Stiles said carefully. He was trying really hard to be good. 

“It’s New Years; I can smell alcohol on you. Have you been drinking?” The officer asked. Stiles could barely make out a name on his shirt that looked like it said Hale. 

“I just dropped off two of my friends, that’s probably why you smell it. They’d had quite a bit, and I was their designated driver.” Stiles told him though it wasn’t like he’d believe him anyway. Officer Hale, stiles could see clearly now, Derek Hale, definitely new to the force, he’d file that information away for later though, looked at him skeptically. 

“Could you step out of the vehicle for me?” Officer Hale asked. Stiles complied, and stood outside his jeep. “Seeing as I can smell alcohol, and you were driving at a very high rate of speed, I’m gonna give you a breathalyzer test, is that alright?” Officer Hale was full of questions, but, that was his job. 

“Sure, no yeah, that’s fine. I haven’t been drinking though, If I actually smell like alcohol, I blame Isaac, since he kissed me to get Scott to notice him.” Stiles was rambling now, nervous, even though he knew he hadn’t had a thing to drink. Scott would owe him big time for this. 

“Please blow, Sir” Officer Hale directed him to the mouth piece for the test. Stiles’ eyes glazed over, it wasn’t his fault he was a very excitable person, and now that he had more light and was pretty much even with Officer Hale’s height, he could see that he was gorgeous. Everything about the man was beautiful. 

Stiles couldn’t help himself, really, he couldn’t. He put his mouth on the piece, and blew. Of course, he passed, he hadn’t been drinking and Officer Hale just smiled at him and laughed. It was him who looked like he was about ready to burst out of his pants. So maybe Stiles and Officer Hale, Derek, knew each other before this little incident. Maybe they kept bumping into each other, plain clothed out of uniform, and flirted. Maybe Scott and Isaac wouldn’t be the only two hooking up tonight. Just maybe, Stiles could make this work to his advantage. 

“You know” Stiles said to Derek “I’ve never done this in public before” he laughed. Obviously, Derek got the joke. “We keep bumping into each other, I know I’ve been flirting with you, you’ve been flirting with me, I hope. If I was reading you wrong, I’m sorry, and this is very embarrassing. On the off chance that I’m right though” he paused “Would you maybe want to go get coffee, or something sometime? I mean, you don’t have to. I just thought…” he was cut off when Derek’s lips met his. 

“You know, I have a confession to make” Derek told him, still leaning close to him, lips brushing. 

Stiles had to joke… “The uniforms a fake and you’re really a serial killer right? Would be just my luck.” Derek laughed. 

“No, I’m not a serial killer. I really am an officer, but I’m not on duty. I saw your jeep, and figured if I didn’t go for it now, I may never have the guts to.” He looked a bit nervous now. “So how about that coffee? There’s a 24 Hour Starbucks a few blocks from here.” 

“That…That sounds great” Stiles smiled at him. “Let’s go!” He couldn’t contain his excitement. Derek smiled back at him, and really, Derek should smile more. Stiles didn’t know why he smiled as little as he seemed to, but it was going to be his New Year’s resolution to put a smile on Derek’s face more often. And if he started that now, well, it was after midnight, so let the New Year begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a plot bunny in my head. It wanted out and this is what happend.  
> Idk, I like it. I hope you guys do to!
> 
> I should probably add, that I've never been pulled over, for anything, so I have no idea how it really goes down when you get pulled over for speeding, or an officer thinks you're drinking. I just know what I've seen through TV, and heard from other people. Hope it's not to wrong, or that it sucks.


End file.
